walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please be familiar with the administrators' reading list and how-to guide before submitting your request. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Remember, RFAs are not popularity contests. You are voting in a possible new administrator, and you must be sure that you can trust that person with a few extra buttons that could become rather troublesome if the user ever gets out of hand. IPs are NOT allowed to edit this section. How to vote As stated above, you can either nominate someone or yourself if you believe that you are good enough to be an administrator on this wiki. Registered contributors and other administrators and staff will post their opinions and comments on whether they believe you are fit to be an administrator. For members to vote, place one of the voting templates (seen below) under the candidate being nominated. Once you placed the template, provide your viewpoint or reasons for your vote whether it is for or against the candidate. Provide a clear and solid point on your reasoning, do not say that "I don't think they would be good because they aren't good. or they suck..." points similar to those will be removed and the vote will not count. Voting templates Nominations/Candidates User:MaDrummer I would like to nominate MaDrummer for the position of admin. Through the course of time I have observed the behavior of a many user on this wiki. I feel that MaDrummer has all the the qualities that are required to be an admin. He is polite, level headed, & loyal to this wiki. From what I have seen, he has never asked for anything and still continues to contribute and edit while others get promoted to staff positions ahead of him. So here I am nominating a fellow user that I feel that myself, my peers, and the wiki as a whole owe some recognition to. I would like to invite Madrummer to accept or decline my nomination and state his case on here to rest of the wikia. Magicandmadness (talk) 01:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I will contact MaDrummer, and ask him to write here if he would like to accept or refuse your nomination. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 03:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, my name is Daniel Morrison also known as MaDrummer and I do accept this nomination for adminship. I have been here for a good while and, though I feel that I need much improvement, I will do my best to be a good role model and representaive for this wiki. I' am online very frequently and focus my editing, not in a single section of the wiki, but all around. I tend to, though, work on the parts that have very little and try to, as much as I can, beef them up so as to look good and to include as much crucial and relative information as possible. I' am a very relaxed guy and am always glad to help others. If I do succesfully become admin I promise that I shall do my best to edit the pages daily and to keep account on the wiki. I will also try my best to keep the wiki free of vandalism and I to always listen and respond to users here as quick as possible. I will never use the status as a way to get around things and I shall always be attentive to what needs to be changed. I'll always be helping as much as I can and I' am honored to be nominated for this high position, thank you. MaDrummer (talk) 20:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you can nominate people for this, but if MaDrummer does accept the nomination, I will support. He is by far the best candidate for adminship. He has made a lot of great edits, is an active contributer and participates in community discussions. I know he said he wanted some staff positions first, but I still firmly believe he is fit as he is right now. --InsaneHippo (talk) Finally!, MaDrummer deserves this position better than I am and he has been the clear choice ever since, I will support this guy like I always do, His working ethical values are followed and gives nothing but the best quality not quantity edits. I won't doubt that he'll be created Admin but he will, because he deserves this. The rebel leader throws his support on this guy. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 05:10, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Even though he wouldnt be my first choice for adminship he is as of now the best option. I Support the elelction of MaDrummer! #MaDrummerforadmin! --DevynC2 (talk) 05:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, MaDrummer would make an excellent admin. His edits are very substantial and I think he has participated well in this wiki. Drummer, you would certainly be one of my first choices for admin, so you have my full support. RelicRaider (talk) 09:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I believe that MaDrummer is currently the best choice to be an admin. He is on the wiki constantly, and provides many good edits. He is a great person in general, and I trust him with the privileges that admins are given. As this wiki continuously grows, I think it would be smart to appoint MaDrummer to admin. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 20:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) There is no doubt that MaDrummer should be in this spot. He is one of the best, friendliest, and most trustworthy users on this wiki. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (talk | contribs) 20:36, November 3, 2013 (UTC) MaDrummer was my first pick for Admin. He is a great editor, nice guy and is willing to listen to other user's complaints and try to fix them. I think with him having this position, the wiki would be a lot safer from vandals and user's would be much happier. I think for the morale and safety of the wiki, MaDrummer should be Admin. I support you 100% pal, your hard work deserves praise and reward and what better reward than this. -- Gravelord (talk) 23:35, November 3, 2013 (UTC) You're a great user and guy and contribute occasionally to this wiki and are really a great asset. Shellturtleguy (talk) 00:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) A clear choice for a good admin, good luck with the position, you have my vote! -DominicT22 Extremely deserving. A very productive member of the wiki, with a good personality and edits. [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 17:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Shellturtleguy I'd like to nominate Shellturtleguy for admin request, as he seems a very popular candidate according to the community. I think Shell would make an excellent admin, and I hope he accepts this nomination. I forgot to include him in the poll for the new admin blog, but he should still be considered as a front runner for the new admin position. RelicRaider (talk) 21:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I accept the nomination. Thank you, Relic. And I know I've had my "past" on this wiki, but I think we can all agree I've overcome that and have matured a lot (thankfully). I am on frequently again, after my month or so hiatus, thankfully. I do plan on being on here more like I used to be to help protect the wiki from vandals, spoilers, and to contribute occasionally the pages like I've done in the past. For whatever anybody votes, I will not think less of you, so please, please be honest, don't feel obligated to vote "yes" because you're my friend or whatnot. I won't think less of you all. Sorry if this makes me sound self-righteous, I'm just saying what I think needs to be said. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Been here long enough, has lots of edits, got my vote. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 21:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Shell is very strict on how things circulate around this Wiki, and I believe he'll do great things for all. He truly deserves this position, You have my support. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 18:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) My reasons for supporting Shell are already in the nomination, but I'd just add my support in down here using the same reasons as above. RelicRaider (talk) 18:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD Hi my name is Zach I have been on this wiki for 5 months, I have over 3300 edits and and have 4 staff postitions, TV Viewer, Visauls, Chat Mod, and Interviewer. Im a huge fan of everything walking dead from TV to Comics to the Video games and novels, I think out of everyone on this wiki im on here the most I am on it every minute of everyday! I have also conducted many interviews with people from The Walking Dead only 6 so far has been published, I have also interviewed dave fennoy AKA Lee Everet. I love helping people and I also want to be a admin so I can edit the main page and locked pages. I have over 80 pages created on this wiki some are very usefull. I have learned so much since when I first got on here, yes I don't have thousands of edits like AxelTWD and BanishU and many other users on this wiki but that dosn't matter. I know I can help this wiki even more with the extra features admins have to offer. Thanks You. ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 03:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I think you're a great editor, and you're a funny guy, always making me laugh about Beth dying lol♫ (Beth is immortal♪). You definitely deserve a spot to be an admin. Although i have a feeling that you should prove yourself more to other users so they can see your potential♫. If the spot for admin is full, why not try applying for a staff position?♪ Cheria (talk) October 13, 2013 Warning, long rambling justification, ahead! Hmmn... Big step up to go for an admin position, Zach, but nonetheless I think you've earned it. Your edits are high in quality and quantity, and you have proved yourself as a strong and useful contributor to this wiki. You would be a good admin, in my opinion, as I have yet to see you get angry with another user and lash out and react, you seem to be a patient person. You have created quite a lot of good pages, and have expanded existing ones. I feel you'd be a worthy candidate for adminship, as in your short time here, your incredible editing has exceeded a lot of others, don't let me down! Next, you'll be wanting to go for interviewer. :) RelicRaider (talk) 15:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) While I can see you're a good editor, we've already got three/four active admins, I don't think any more would be necessary.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 15:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC) You're a great editor, Zach, theres no doubt about that. You're an awesome member on this Wiki, and you edit a bunch. Although, I was turned down on my position, because there were too many admins already, I wish you luck! - RazorWolfz (talk) 18:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) My good friend Zach here has finally taken most likely the biggest step he could take in his wikia career, which is apply for admin on this wiki. Zach here is a dedicated worker for the wiki and is an all around great editor. Zach knows the codes, edits alot, puts up good visuals, makes great pages, and even goes on the chat. Zach, you have earned this request and i hope the best for you. You would be a great admin, so a yes from me. -DominicT22 I'm sorry mate, but I'm afriad I can't decide on this one, voting a request for admin is tough. You have been a great addition to this wiki, one of the best editors. But I'm afriad you'll have to count me out. I'm not against you, I still support you. I hope you understand. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (talk | contribs) 19:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Not sure. Seems like a good user, a friendly one too. As for the active admins, I've only seen myself, AxelTWD and a little of Banish around. Not so much of the others, granted we've been on a hiatus for a while. Don't mind a new admin I guess. Hopefully the other admins will come back, if not, wouldn't hurt to get a new admin, especially with LOADS of activity bound to hit the wiki now that S4 premieres tonight. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but as you said, you have been here four months. Its not really about the edits sometimes, mainly keeping the chat safe and stopping vandalism. Also there have been people here longer than you that deserve this, I can't really see you being and Admin when others are just as good and do not have the status yet. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 20:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Daniel I never said edits mattered, and also I can name about 30 people on here that deserve the spot and also since when does being on here longer make you more fit for the spot? And im In chat alot and theres never really any problems and stop vandalism all the time, and its a little hard say no when you know little to nothing about me. ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 21:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I have to go Neutral on you Zach, The points of why it's not yet your time to become an Admin were already given by Buckley and Riley. You deserve the spot Zach but now is not yet the time, and I hope the comments you've seen today will make you an even more greater editor and in the future a great Admin. Stay Cool Pal!--WalkerMaimer (talk) 23:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) You are aware of my thoughts on you becoming staff, but admin is a whole new level. I have to oppose. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 02:04, October 23, 2013 (UTC) WalkerMaimer Salutations, I am here to present myself in front of the community and to our honorable Beaurocrats, and Administrators. As you know, I've been in this Wiki for a short time yet I've edited dozens of articles, make blogs, created pages, and uploaded pictures. I admit the quality of my edits is not as close to perfection but everybody, who knows me in this Wiki, knows that I do my work by heart and not by the number of edits I've obtained in just a matter of three months. I have to be frank that most Admins are not active and I know you need a seventh wheel for making sure this Wiki is up to date and Secured. I may not be as virtuous or wise than some users here but I know what it takes to get the job done as I am active 24/7 even though I have work and school and that is something unique for a contributor. In contributing for this Wiki i have done a dozen of pages for the TV and Dozens for the video game, especially in Survival Instinct, and the number will continue to increase as my stay here progress. (See the full list in my Users Page). I am ending my Candidature with deep gratitude and love. I hope the Admins sees this as URGENT and respond to this as soon as possible. Your Criticism, and Opinion will be respected as always. This is WalkerMaimer telling you to have a Great Day!. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 16:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Maimer here is one of the nicest guys on the wiki. He knows all of the codes and is probably one of the best persons for the job right now. As of right now, we need more admins. This guy knows all of the codes and is ready for this position. A yes from me! -DominicT22 I think another active admin would do wonders for the wiki, especially during this crucial time where a spike in activity from IPs, new users and regular users is evident. It comes to my attention that the admins can't always be active all the time every day. Walker Maimer is very close to this standard, as he is on every day for quite a long time, and I think he would make a good admin, being fair with the ban hammer, but not letting people get away with too much. WalkerMaimer would make an excellent admin in my opinion, as his contributions are already through the roof. RelicRaider (talk) 16:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) WalkerMaimer has easily been one of the best editors here, and is very active around here. As he said, there aren't many active admins, and there is a need for them, and he's the perfect guy for the job. I think that he can help out the wiki a lot as admin, therefore he has my vote of support. Fitz0021 (talk) 16:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You might just well possibly be one of the current best choices for admin. A friendly, trustworthy, and reliable user on this wiki. You now have my support. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (talk | contribs) 16:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You are a great editor and would be a even better admin, you deserve this goodluck. ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 16:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Where do I start. Walker, or Vince, you have been around since Summer, and your work so far has been astounding. You started as a nice new guy, wanting to make friends and edit. Your edits have went so fast, it's almost unbelieveable. You're an extremely active and productive person, and that's why you deserve to be an admin. Because you would make a GOOD one. You're fair, you're active, you're awesome. They say we "have enough admins" but the truth is, there isn't. At least, not enough of them are active enough. So, if there's even the slightest chance for you to become an admin, I will cheer you up to it. Good luck. - RazorWolfz (talk) 19:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Where do I begin with, Mamier? This guy is a beast he joined the wiki just a few months ago and look at all his edits. H has done nothing but help out the wiki expanding pages, helping other users, you name it. Despite being busy with school and other personel matters, he's on here every day. He makes great review blogs on every episode of the Walking Dead TV series, and makes very neat and detaield blog in general. He is also very knowlegabale in the other mediums of The Walking Dead. In short Vince would make a perfect admin. Vince, as one freind to nother, you have my support. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 16:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) You've been around for quite some time, and actively contribute to the Wiki, Chat, and Blogs. Constant edits, wonderful blogs, and actually tells Anons why they are wrong and such. Honestly everything that needs said has been, Maimer for Admin! - NinjeticReflex7 (talk) 16:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vince. I have decided to oppose for the reasons that: *You have not obtained any staff ranks *You have been on the wiki for 3 months *We have enough admins However, I urge you to continue editing. I must say, I am very impressed with what you have done in such a short time. I have talked to you on here before and you seem like one of the nicest and friendliest guys. I appreciate your dedication to the wiki, but I just dont feel like its right for you to have an admin status just yet. I really hope you understand. By the way, it isnt really the users who get to decide an admin, its the admins. So dont take any of my comments like its a sure thing, its just what I think. GRANDMASTA (talk) 11:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : The reason why I made this Candidature is: To pulse the community if I am Admin material now, I thought the candidature was closed hours after this was made nor I did not expect the influx of feedbacks. Regardless of the supports, It seems that I still have some things to learn, But this does not mean I will withdraw for I will let the Admin have this reviewed and deliberated and to whatever the reason of rejection is......I will respect and honor it with Gratitude. Yet I won't stop other users to leave their feedback either neutral, Support, or Oppose. You have a good edit count (I think I never even looked but I'm gonna assume that). But you've been here three months, hate to say it but 'Hell no'. Three months is just to early, even if you applied for Chat Mod, sorry. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 22:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I think the walkermimer is a great for adminship. *He is on the wiki often *He can make common sense dictions. *He is just a great guy. User:Daryltwd48 Maimer a while ago I said that if you were to ever run for admin you would have my full support. Well here it is. I'm not even sure if this request is necessary as you are clearly an obvious choice. You are one of the most active members in this fair place, you're friendly and nobody can deny you have the grapes to get things done, I mean that "WE WANT CHANGE" blog. Whooo still laughing now. Anyway you know you have my full support, whatever that's worth. No-one ever listens to Cameron. I'm willing to put money on you getting the position as you are the clear choice, now that's just my opinion but I'm right and everyone knows it. Live long and prosper fellow tea maker. CamTheWoot (talk) 23:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I think you would make a good admin, but at the moment I feel only one is needed, and I definitely think MaDrummer is the best choice, no offense. Maybe in the future, when another admin is needed, I will support for your promotion. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) Maimer is a good guy and very professional. As someone with administrator experience, I say he's qualified enough to handle the position. [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 23:44, November 3, 2013 (UTC)